Stria Switzo Ambulance
The Stria Switzo Ambulance is an ambulance in Just Cause 3. Appearance This is the Ambulance version of the Stria Switzo. It is designed in the basic silhouette of a typical European van, with special equipment to function as an ambulance. It takes design cues from the Ford Transit, Fiat Ducato, Citroen Jumper/Renault Trafic and Mercedes Sprinter. Unusually, it has sliding doors on both sides, where normally vans would only have a curb curbside. Being a Stria vehicle, it features the company's corporate grille. Ambulances are always white with Medici Hospital insignia, with lower body alternating green and yellow slashes. The special equipment includes a red and white flush lightbar on the front, scene lights on the sides, additional clear-domed emergency lighting integrated into the upper rear corners and a loading light center on the rear roof. It always has the unit number "LD 105". Identical to the civilian variant, the drivers cabin is separated from the body by a partition. The rear features additional shelving on the curb side, a gurney in the center, medical equipment on the partition shelving and a bench on the road side with a bag on top of it. The Rebel Drop description says: "Every injured person who has ever heard the siren of a Stria Switzo Ambulance should consider themselves lucky they responded at all. - tipping ensures good service." Performance As with the other versions of the Switzo van, it is slow to accelerate but has an acceptable top speed around 95 km/h. The ambulance has slightly superior acceleration to the Stria Switzo. Unfortunately the emergency vehicle lights and siren are not functional. Handling at speed is average. It bleeds almost all of it's speed in handbrake turns. The turning circle at low speed is very good and is superior to some cars. It also has the width of most cars and can fit in narrow alleyways. It is heavier than most cars and slightly heavier than the Stria Switzo and requires a heavy-lift helicopter to airlift. It severely affects the handling of the helicopter when airlifted. Locations *Inside various police stations. **At Rondella. **At Alba. **At Lantuina. *Occasionally seen on the side of the road assisting persons in distress, or doing CPR. **This seems to be guaranteed at the Military base outpost for Guardia Litore Torto II. *After bringing one to a garage, it can be called in at any time via Rebel Drop. Trivia *There's two more versions of this van: Stria Switzo (basic) and Stria Switzo Propaganda. *It's a successor to the MacNamara Emergency III, the ambulance in Just Cause. *So far every game in the series has had only 1 emergency vehicle: MacNamara Emergency III - ambulance in Just Cause and Kenwall Heavy Rescue - fire truck in Just Cause 2. *It's made by the fictional company Stria. *Is painted in a livery similar to St John Ambulance vehicles in the United Kingdom and other Commonwealth countries. *Strangely when you are in stunt position, you can jump on the hood and walk on to the roof, but you can't walk from the roof to the hood without jumping. Gallery Rebel drop commercial vehicles list.png|As seen in the Rebel drop list. Stria Switzo Ambulance.png| Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles